Lunática Lovegood
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Era una broma. Era casi un ritual anual. Era divertida, humillante y... cruel. La llamaban Lunática Lovegood, pero loca no era una palabra para definirla. Diferente tal vez.


Está danzando, un ritmo simple y cadencioso, amarillo, azul y caliente, quizá no tato como las hoguera azules, pero sí lo suficiente para mantenerla alejada de la pequeña e intensa llama de la vela.

A veces le gustaba contar los pasos que daba para ir de un lugar a otro: veinte pasos de la cama al baño, cinco del baño a la ducha, veinte o veintitrés de vuelta...aunque muchas veces no recordaba las distancias exactas, pero no le importaba.

Afuera estaba oscuro y despejado, lleno de estrellas palpitantes como la vela... Y la luna tan grande y redonda como sólo está durante su fase más plena.

No sufría de insomnio, no. La mayor parte del tiempo tenía un sueño limpio y pesado. Aunque a veces no le gustaba dormir, la gente aprovechaba para esconder sus cosas durante, o eso pensaba ella. Ahora se veía enfrascada en la búsqueda de sus pendientes favoritos. Al día siguiente empezaban las vacaciones de verano y sus preciados aretes no habían regresado.

Revisó debajo de su cama. Sólo había pelusa; compañera inseparable del monstruo de debajo de la cama. Revisó dentro de sus zapatos, en el baño (contó los veinte pasos) y en la ducha ya que generalmente sus cosas aparecían allí... o en algún cesto de basura. Al no encontrarlos se revolvió su pelo desordenado y decidió ir a la sala común, quizá podrían estar en algún rincón inexplorado.

Repasó con la mirada toda la sala cuidadosamente para que no se le escapara ningún detalle, hasta que al fin vio sus polémicos pendientes sobre la repisa de la chimenea como esperándola y con un suspiro bajó las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de dos en dos, como era su costumbre. Justo antes de llegar al primer rellano, algo la hizo tropezarse y caer escaleras abajo. Algo previamente planeado, algo que no fallaba desde tercer año: la broma a Lunática Lovegood.

Se levantó del final de las escaleras adolorida y llorosa, tenía el labio partido. Por suerte sólo era eso. Pero se sentía mal, aunque el continuo flujo de _bromas _y su misma personalidad la habían echo un poco menos vulnerable. Algunos pensaban que no le importaba y lamentablemente para ella no era del todo cierto. Tenía ganas de llorar y de desahogarse de alguna manera, pero finalmente respiró hondo y emprendió el camino hacia su objetivo nuevamente. Cuando por fin cerró la mano alrededor de los aretes, sintió un tirón debajo del estómago y se horrorizó al reconocer la sensación que sólo producía un translador.

Cuando divisó la lisa superficie oscura, lo supo: La habían enviado al lago. Más concretamente unos metros por encima de éste. El vértigo de la caída pasó rápido sólo para dar paso al violento latigazo que significó caer sobre el agua en una mala posición. Primero, el impulso de la caída la hundió de manera veloz en las profundidades del lago y justo cuando pensó que tocaría el fondo empezó a subir casi con la misma velocidad. Al llegar a la superficie chapuceó un par de veces desesperada por tomar aire, por no hundirse... ¡ella no sabía nadar! sentía como el espanto de la muerte la llevaba de nuevo al fondo.

Todo era oscuro y el agua casi helada la envolvía.

¿Y la vela?

¿Y la luz?

¿Y el calor?

Despertó totalmente desubicada. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo tachonado de estrellas y aquella luna enorme y luminosa. Tenía mucho frío y a penas lograba mover los brazos entumecidos por la temperatura del agua y el efecto del viento nocturno. Cuando recuperó totalmente la conciencia recordó el terror y el agua y se incorporó rápidamente. Al prestar oído escuchó risas cercanas y el inconfundible flash de una cámara. Si antes tuvo dudas, ahora estaba segura de lo que pasaba. Se habían pasado esta vez con la broma. Mucho. Y se sentía enojada, frustrada y humillada. Buscó su varita y apretó la mano firmemente alrededor de la madera.

- ¡Mocomurciélago! -Exclamó dirigiéndose hacia los arbustos de donde provenían las risas, risas que se habían trasformado en gritos. No se detuvo a mirar y salió corriendo empapada y con los ojos húmedos hacia el castillo.

No sabía como había podido dormir en lo que quedaba de noche, pensó que quizá también fuera fruto de su casi inmunidad natural. Pero al levantarse, cuando revisó por última vez su baúl se dio cuenta de que le faltaban aún mas cosas que el día anterior. La desazón que no quería demostrar ni siquiera a sí misma volvió con más intensidad y estuvo a punto de hundirse en la frustración, pero con la firme decisión de ser fuerte se fue de la habitación.

Cuando iba rumbo a ocupar uno de los carruajes tirados por los extraños caballos-reptiles echó el último vistazo al lago y vio flotando sobre la superficie oscura sus pergaminos de colores, algunas plumas y lo que parecían vagamente calcetines. En fin, ahora sabía donde había ido lo que había desaparecido cuando ella dormía, luego de su experiencia nocturna.

La llamaban lunática, escondían sus cosas, se burlaban de ella, le hacían aquellas bromas crueles y la noche anterior casi habían conseguido ahogarla.

Supuso entonces que todo terminaría cuando su rostro tuviera el mismo rictus que el de todos ellos. Supo que terminaría cuando dejara de ser quien era. Pero ella no era lunática. No estaba loca. ¿Por qué nadie comprendía eso?

ooooo

Decidí editarlo gracias al comentario de Sakura Potter Rowling. He tratado de adentrarme un poco más en los sentimientos de Luna y representar un poco mejor las escenas finales. Gracas a Wilki por betear el capítulo "original" y a Dama Demoniaca por corregir la edición.


End file.
